The mountain that she stares at
|details = You know that foolish men who fall in love with tavern girls are more common that you'd think, but... No, forget you heard that. The request this time is from a sailor in a tavern. Its regarding advice about a Lima tavern girl. Will you speak to him? |step1 = /First visit to Lima/Portobelo/Seafarer/ This guy I met on my travels said he wanted to go to Lima so I gave him a ride. That was also my first time in Lima. And then, well... In the Pub, there was this girl Tika, and... While I was talking to her, sometimes she'd get this far away look. Maybe... that is... |step2 = /A foolish man/Portobelo/Seafarer/ Ahh, I get it! I'm also a guy! I'll say it out loud! My request is that you find out if Tika has a boyfriend! Even if she doesn't have a boyfriend, there might be someone that she likes... It's just that she gets that far away look and sighs... |step3 = /Impossible!/Lima/Barkeep/ You think Tika has a boyfriend? No way. Certainly the sailors will come and hit on her, but Tika would rather be eating. That sailor is just misunderstanding and worrying about nothing. He should just go and ask her directly what she's looking at. I think you'll be satisfied, too. |step4 = /Hungry again today/Lima/T'ika/ Ahh, I'm sorry. I was in a daze... Today, too, my stomach... I'm so hungry. And the fact that I can eat everyday, it's thanks to God. Hey, do you see that mountain? The God of rice is on that mountain. A long time ago, he saved me. |step5 = /Mountain/Lima/Barkeep/ Tika... How many times did I tell her, that's not the God of rice, it's the God of water... Well, that's the idea. That sailor is a poor guy... Yes, yes, the mountain that Tika is always staring at, is the changed farm of the water Goddess, or so they say. Well, for Tika it's not very much changed... |step6 = /Legend of the mountain/Lima/Barkeep/ There's a legend about that God. In order to bring the withered fields back after a drought, various animals, birds and snakes were called together and created an aqueduct. And then they fought a terrible battle with the Fire God and after winning, that mountain was changed into that shape and still protects us even know... And then... |step7 = /Tikal's benefactor/Lima/Barkeep/ A long time ago Tika's family had crop failure due to a drought. A man appeared to them and immediately rain came and their fields were brought back. Surely that was the Water Goddess, so the rumour went. For a God who saved her when she was young, it's a special God. That mountain... |step8 = /Source of information for everyone/Lima/Barkeep/ Now that you mention it, just the other day I talked to someone else about this. He seemed to be investigating the customs of this area... I think he was a Scholar. Before I realized it, he was gone, maybe to the mountain. Why don't you go to see it, too? You should also be able to see it from the ocean. |stepfinal = Personification of the god of water/Peru Sea Basin/southeast of Lima (12960, 5380)/ Apparently, Tika doesn't have a lover. What she's staring at is the form of the mountain that the Water Goddess changed into. I should relay the details of the mountain to the requester. If I set sail from the town and go straight south, I should be able to see it from the sea. |discoXP = 820 |cardXP = 410 |reportXP = 350 |reportfame = 145 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Huge mountains, New World's west coast/Recognition/6/Geography/8/Spanish/1/The Andes |subQ1 = quest/Theft of the goddess of fields/Search/9/Theology/11/Unlock/9/The Statue of Chico Quaja |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = Peru Sea Basin }}